Steve
samkellnSteve 9,1973 is the original host of Blue's Clues steveburns. He was the host from (1996-2002) when he left for college and gave his job to his brother named joe 2001/2002-? steveburnsBlue's Clues: Season 1 Episodes (1996-1997) 101. Snack Time 102. What Time is it for Blue? 103. Mailbox's Birthday 104. Blue's Story Time 105. Blue's Favorite Song 106. What Does Blue Need? 107. Adventures in Art 108. Blue Goes to the Beach 109. A Snowy Day 110. The Trying Game 111. Pretend Time 112. Blue Wants to Play a Game 113. The Grow Show 114. Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! 115. Magenta Comes Over! 116. Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme 117. What Does Blue Want to Make? 118. Blue's News! 119. What is Blue Afraid of? 120. What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Blue's Clues: Season 2 Episodes (1997-1998) 201. Steve Gets the Sniffles 202. What Does Blue Want to Build? 203. Blue's ABCs 204. Math! 205. What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? 206. Blue's Senses! 207. What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? 208. Blue's Birthday 209. What Was Blue's Dream About? 210. What Does Blue Want to do with Her Picture? 211. Blue's Sad Day 212. What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? 213. Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! 214. The Lost Episode! 215. What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? 216. What Did Blue See? 217. Nurture! 218. Blue is Frustrated 219.What is Blue Trying to Do? 220. Mechanics! 221. Hide and Seek! Blue's Clues: Season 3 Episodes (1999-2000-2001) 301. Blue's Big Treasure Hunt 302. Art Appreciation! 303. Weight and Balance! 304. What's that Sound? 305. Animal Behavior! 306. Blue's Big Pajama Party 307. Draw Along with Blue 308. Thankful 309. Blue's Big Holiday 310. Pool Party! 311. Anatomy! 312. Signs! 313. Nature 314. Geography 315. Occupations 316. Blue's Big Mystery 317. Periwinkle Misses His Friend 318. Blue's Big Musical Movie 319. What's So Funny? 320. Inventions 321. Blue's Play 322. Blue's Big Costume Party 323. Prehistoric Blue 324. The Wrong Shirt 325. Words 326. Magenta Gets Glasses 327. Blue's Collection 328. Cafe Blue 329. Shy 330. Environments 331. Stormy Weather Blue's Clues: Season 4 Episodes (2001-2002) 401. Imagine Nation 402. Adventure! 403. The Anything Box 404. Superfriends! 405. What's New, Blue? 406. Blue's New Place 407. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day 408. The Baby's Here! 409. Making Changes 410. Bugs! 411. Un Dia Con Plum! 412. What's Inside? 413. Blocks 414. Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza 415. Puppets 416. Rhyme Time 417. Let's Plant! 418. Blue's Book Nook 419. Let's Boogie 420. Blue's School 421. Something to Do, Blue? 422. Joe's First Day 423. Joe Gets a Clue 424. Steve Goes to College ("100th Episode Celebration") ("Blue's First Holiday") About Steve Steve is a happy, intelligent, witty, friendly and generous 15 to 19-year-old boy living with his friends. He is extremely proud of having Blue as his best companion. He is also proud of having been able to figure out Blue's Clues the first time it was played. He is caring, knowing, and loyal to all of his friends. After 6 years at age 19, Steve left for college on a hopscotch scholarship. He first met Blue when he was young. Family *Joe (Brother) *Blue (Pet Dog) *larry and emma parents *steves grandmother grandmother Category:Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Games Category:Steve Category:CSteve Category:Categoriessteve Category:Stevedead Category:Sam